


Sienna

by GreyMichaela



Series: One-Shots [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sam deserves a dog, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, hints of destiel - Freeform, so he finally gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an anon who had a rough day and wanted canon Gabriel giving Sam a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sienna

Gabriel’s acting weird.  Flitting in and out of the rooms Sam’s in, a determined look on his face, stopping to grab a quick kiss and then disappearing again.

He pops into existence and Sam jumps, looking up from his book.

“Do you have allergies?” Gabriel asks.

“No…” Sam says, and Gabriel’s gone again before Sam can ask  _why_  he wants to know.

He sleeps with Sam that night, curling up against Sam’s long body and wedging a thigh between Sam’s legs, but he’s gone before Sam wakes up the next morning.

Sam’s getting tired of this.  But he just sighs and rolls out of bed and pads to the bathroom.

Gabriel shows up during breakfast, looking distracted, drumming his fingers on his thigh.  He eats French toast with too much powdered sugar and makes fun of Cas’s bedhead and kisses Sam, sweet vanilla on his tongue, and then he’s gone again.

“Dude,” Dean says, leaning forward, his hands wrapped around his coffee mug, “what the hell has gotten into your boyfriend?”

Sam just shrugs, irritable.

Gabriel pops back, making everyone jump.  “What’s your favorite color?” he asks Sam.

Sam sighs.  “I don’t… earth tones.  Dark red, sienna, stuff like that.”

Gabriel vanishes as Dean’s eyebrows climb his forehead.  “ _Sienna_?”

Sam points a finger at him.  “Call me gay for knowing the name of one of my favorite colors and I’ll dump that coffee over your head.”

“Like to see you try,” Dean mutters, but he subsides.  His eyes follow Castiel’s disheveled figure as the angel shuffles to the coffeemaker and pours his own cup, and Sam snickers.

They’re between hunts, so they spend the day lazing around the bunker.  Dean drags Castiel down to the shooting range, determined that the angel learn to handle a gun, and Sam dozes off on the sofa, a copy of The Little Prince open on his chest.

He’s awoken by…  _barking_?  He jolts upright and follows the noise, out of the library, down the hall to his bedroom.  Where Gabriel is frantically trying to shush a small gray and black puppy who’s clearly intent on raising the dead with her piercing yaps.  Gabriel’s hands flutter as he speaks in pleading tones, low and rapid, but the puppy ignores him, her barks getting louder as her ears flatten to her skull and she begins to growl in between the barking.

Sam is riveted in the doorway, staring at the tableau in front of him.  Gabriel turns and sees him and his shoulders slump.  “Dammit,” he complains, “this was going to be a surprise.”

“I’m surprised,” Sam manages, unable to tear his eyes away from the dog, who’s caught sight of Sam and is now wagging her entire hind end, her small body unable to contain the joy she’s obviously feeling. 

Sam approaches, his heart in his throat, and the puppy whines in ecstasy, sitting up and pawing at the air.  She’s  _beautiful_ , her coat a mottled blend of grey and black, with a snowy white chest and dainty white paws.  She’s also tiny; she can’t weigh more than five pounds.

Sam leans down and picks her up and she squirms blissfully, licking every part of him that she can reach, her little body vibrating with happiness as Sam cradles her and begins to pet her.  

Gabriel clears his throat.  “Her name is Sienna,” he says, and he sounds… _bashful_ , Sam realizes.  “I mean,” Gabriel hastens to add, “you can change her name to whatever you want, I just thought it was cute and I got her a matching collar and lead set in that dark brown, and-” Sam cuts him off with a kiss, Sienna caught between their bodies and still determined to anoint Sam’s skin with licks as Sam frees one hand and brings it up to cradle Gabriel’s face, brushing a thumb across his cheekbone.

“She’s perfect,” Sam whispers when they finally pull apart.  Gabriel blinks, his golden eyes a little dazed, and Sam smiles down at him.  “Thank you,” he murmurs.  

Gabriel’s lips quirk upward and he rubs Sienna’s ears.  “You’re welcome,” he says simply, but  _I love you_  shines bright in his eyes, and Sam can’t help but kiss him again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sienna [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850363) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
